Batman
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City who acts as the vigilante Batman after years of training after witnessing his parents' deaths at the hands of a mugger. He was Robin's mentor. Early Life Bruce Wayne was eight years old when he witnessed his parents being gunned down by Joe Chill. Bruce moved on to become a superhero named Batman and eventually became a member of the Justice League and would sit in the Super Café talking to Superman. Biography Batman is one of The most popular HISHE characters. Batman first appeared talking to Superman in How Spider-Man Should Have Ended. They then saw Peter Parker posing himself and they are left completely confused. Batman shows Superman a video of Spider-Man previously dancing. Superman then carries on with his story about capturing Lex Luthor and making out with Lois Lane before smiling at the camera in space. When Superman was telling a story of him lifting an island out of the ocean but Batman interrupts and dons the new Dark Knight Armour. Superman is about to ask about Batman's new stage voice but he runs off. Batman defeats Joker's thugs and wrecks a taxi when saving Rachel. He then gets on to the Bat-Pod and runs over Joker, sending him in hospital. Batman then says that Joker had an unbeatable plan and now the city hates Batman after not saving millions. He then says to the screen that he can make an incredibly awesome movie. Do you know why? Because he's Batman! When Superman and Batman were in the cafe once, Batman became jealous of Superman's updates and tried to make him stop. Batman shows Superman his updates and tries to prove it's arrogance. Superman grew wary of Batman's updates because they all say, "I'm Batman." Batman then tweets his updates and believes Superman is on to something. Green Lantern angrily came up to the window, angered by the fact that Batman and Superman are not accepting his friend requests. Superman then says they will, and Batman adds,"As soon as you make a good movie." The next day, Superman bragged his iPhone with the Siri on it. Batman battled Superman's phone with his Bat-Phone. Even when making Alfred use Siri, Batman makes Superman say it's better than his phone. Do you know why? Because it's a Bat-Phone. Later, when Superman is gone, Batman makes Siri call him Batman from now on. Super Mario appeared next to Batman one time and tried to prove that he was the same as Superman but refused to listen. Batman and Mario later said to eachother. "I'm Batman. Imma Mario. I'm Batman. Imma Mario." Captain America came over once and Batman and Superman sang the Captain America theme song to him. Annoyed, Cap tricks Superman and Batman into thinking that the Justice League was calling. Hulk later appears thinking he won't fit into the Cafe like Spider-Man. Batman and Superman later chatted with Iron Man, where Superman reveals that Batman asks chicks if they want to know his secret identity. Batman and Superman come to the Shwama restaurant with the Avengers and they both grow jealous of their film success. They go back to their cafe and chat with Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, who says he still loves Gwen Stacy. After rescuing Catwoman in the Bat, Batman asks if she wants to know his secret identity. She guesses Bruce Wayne and Batman gets really confused about everyone knowing his secret. Catwoman later betrays Batman and traps him with Bane. Batman uses his Bat-Darts to knock out Bane before they can even fight. After getting back to Gotham, Talia Al Ghul stabs Batman and dies in a truck crash, with Commissioner Gordon saying, "Worst death ever!" Batman goes to get the bomb out over the bay but faints to his stab wound. Commissioner Gordon then says, "I guess this means were screwed." before the bomb explodes. In Florence, Alfred is lonely but smiles when he sees Bruce sitting with Selina and Clark Kent, who apologises for making Alfred cry. Back at the cafe, Superman is completely confused about no important characters dying. Superman asks how is Batman still breathing with his stab wound, and Batman responds, "Because I'm Batman!" Charles Xavier and Magneto then visit the cafe and come across Superman and Batman. They play chess together after telling their story and leave to argue about whether mutants and humans can live in peace or not. Superman then says X-Men are stubborn and Batman asks to tell him about it. Batman comes next to Wolverine and thanks people for watching but Wolverine stabs the subscribe button. Emma Frost walks by and Batman asks if she wants to know his secret identity. She says he's Bruce Wayne since she can read minds and also says his breath smells like coffee. Batman is asked by Superman if he's coming to Comic Con this year but Batman refuses. Superman tries to urge Batman to go there but Batman runs off. Later, Superman and Batman come to Comic Con and they ask how they make their costumes so cool. Batman then shouts, "Because I'm Batman!" After watching The Man Of Steel trailer, Batman begins to wonder that people only like it because Christopher Nolan (director of The Dark Knight Trilogy) is producing the film. Batman and Superman argue again but finally agree that Nolan is only a producer. Batman then does Knock Knock. Superman then asks, "Who's there?" Batman says. "Bec." Superman then sighs and Batman yells, "Because I'm Batman!" How Batman Beat Superman Superman:Try to punch me in the face and see if I even blink. Batman:Man of steel was not inspiring. Superman:Now that's just hurtful. Batman:You Blinked. "PEACE, I'M OUT, I'M BATMAN!" Allies * Superman * Wonder Woman * The Flash/Barry Allen * Cyborg * Batgirl * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * The Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * War Machine * Falcon * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Wolverine * Professor X * Magneto (Part-time) * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Racoon * Groot * Aquaman * Spider-Man (2nd) * Doctor Who * Dr. Emmet Brown * Furiosa * Han Solo * Harry Potter * Baymax * Ant-Man * Deadpool * Colossus * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Spider Man (Civil War) * Supergirl * Batgirl Enemies * The Joker * Two Face * Bane * Miranda Tate/Talia Al Ghul * Ra's Al Ghul * Scarecrow * Harley Quinn * Penguin * Riddler * Mr Freeze * Two Face (Old) Appearances How it Should have Ended Episodes *How Superman Should have Ended *How Spider-Man 3 Should have Ended *How Iron Man Should have Ended *How the Dark Knight Should have Ended *How Thor Should have Ended *How Captain America Should have Ended *How X-Men: First Class Should have Ended *How the Avengers Should have Ended *How the Dark Knight Rises Should have Ended *How the Amazing Spider-Man Should have Ended *How Iron Man 3 Should have Ended *How Man of Steel Should have Ended *How Thor: The Dark World Should have Ended *How Batman: Begins Should have Ended *The Lego Hishe *How Captain America: The Winter Soldier Should have Ended *How the Batman v Superman SDCC Teaser Should have Ended *How the Amazing Spider Man 2 Should have Ended *How The Avengers: Age of Ultron Teaser Should have Ended *How Guardians of the Galaxy Should have Ended *How Pulp Fiction Should Have Ended *How X-Men Days of Future Past Should Have Ended *How Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Should Have Ended *How The Avengers- Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part One *How The Avengers- Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part Two *How Ant-Man Should Have Ended *How Deadpool Should Have Ended *How Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice should have ended *How Suicide Squad should have ended *How Logan Should Have Ended *How The Lego Batman Movie should have ended *How Guardians of the Galaxy 2 should have ended *How Wonder Woman should have ended *How Spider-Man: Homecoming should have ended *How The Incredibles Should have Ended *How Justice League should have ended *How Thor: Ragnarok should have ended *How Black Panther Should Have Ended *How IT Should Have Ended *How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended *How Ant-Man and the Wasp Should Have Ended *How Incredibles 2 Should Have Ended *How the Avengers: Endgame Trailer Should have Ended *How Aquaman Should have Ended *How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended *How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended *How Shazam! Should Have Ended *How Avengers: Endgame Should Have Ended *How Venom Should have Ended Super Cafe Episodes *Super Social Network *Bat Phone *Bros before Marios *Pros and Cons *Trailer of Steel *Swingers Tribute *Versus *Who's a Hero *And The Reboot Goes To *Batman v Superman - It's On! *Batman Go *The Last Trailer *Teens and Titans *Nostalgia Detective Villain Pub Episodes *The Boss Battle Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males